1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrode structure of a panel, and particularly relates to an electrode structure of a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology of touch panel develops, touch panels become widely used as the screens of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and tablet computers. Touch panels allow the user to input or operate the electronic devices more conveniently and make the interface more user-friendly and convenient.
Generally speaking, the electrode structure of a capacitive touch panel includes multiple receiving electrodes and multiple driving electrodes. In terms of actual application, the driving electrodes are used to receive the driving signals inputted by the panel controller, so as to drive the touch panel to sense the touch of the user. The receiving electrodes are used to generate sensing signals corresponding to the user's touch. In the conventional technology, the structures of the receiving electrodes and the driving electrodes are usually designed to have the same shape and equal size. Such a design can generate stronger sensing signals. However, as the region area of the receiving electrodes increases, more noise is sensed.